federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - April, 2405
This page chronicles posts #19261-19381 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2405. *FP - March, 2405 *FP - May, 2405 Earth Plots First Week For an early birthday visit, BENJAMIN WOLFE sees LAUREN AL-KHALID and talks to her about the issues with their mother as well as giving her an awesome gift. KORAN JATAR makes his way to the new house in Mammoth and talks to KATAL DHAJA and AALIYAH DHAJA about some things, mainly Karyn coming to visit him. HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA talks to NOAH ALMIN about the idea of Noah remaining on Earth and maybe getting a placement at his Yamato in San Francisco. ELLIANA DHAJA is the one to have some bad dreams and falls out of bed when LINCOLN TREDWAY tries to wake her up. She talks some more about being close to Chiaro and her memories of Fenris. When NERYS DORR inquires with MARCUS WOLFE about his plans when he moves to Bajor, he confesses to her that she makes him see the world in colour and invites her along. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and MAXLY ELBRUNNE get together and chat about boys, mainly her one-night-stand and Sam’s relationship with Connor. On the USS Fenrir, MARLON NADIS and JOVANA NADIS nee LUFKIN get married (April 02, 2405) and she explains she has acquired the DNA of his former love Isaac. BENJAMIN is surprised by KARYN WOLFE who lets him know she is pregnant and due in November! LINCOLN and MALCOM PARKER talk about his up and coming wedding before Link offers some good advice. At the after ceremony, LINCOLN and MEGAN SPARKS talk about her relationship with Luke and Link tries to help out. Finally, MALCOM and MATILDA PARKER nee WEISS are alone and he brings up the idea of starting a family (April 03, 2405). BENJAMIN and KARYN seek out MARCUS and tell him about the expecting baby, while Benjamin dubs the fetus, ‘Tussy’ since they don’t know the gender yet. Just before the Fenrir is to leave, CONNOR ALMIN takes some time off his exams and sees DELANEY ALMIN and ZAYANI ALMIN off. There is a brief argument but he comes back and apologises. ELLIANA offers her goodbyes to her friend MATILDA as she sets off to leave on the Fenrir, promising to keep in touch as much as possible and maybe even planning on having babies close together. BENJAMIN and KARYN get into a big argument over his statement that their baby won’t be in Katal’s life. She implores him to just move on and forgive but he explains he is being estranged to spite her and nothing else. In the morning, BENJAMIN and KARYN continue their argument which doesn’t seem to get anywhere, other than him agreeing to be with her when the news is announced. NOAH goes to a counselling session with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN to get her up to date on Jasilos so she can help him move on from the death of his mother. TARA VONDREHLE makes it to MARCUS’ house and gives his puppy some medical care, as well as being up to date on the Katal issue. Second Week When JACKSON MOYER goes to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN’s home for dinner, he finds he has some extra time to chat with her and goes into some interesting facts about his ER work. CONNOR ALMIN is more than happy to be out of school and celebrates with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE to gives him a special gift in a scrapbook to remember his times as a Cadet. NOAH ALMIN begins to feel badly about not being totally honest to MAXLY ELBRUNNE about his intentions and tells her they shouldn’t see each other anymore. KATAL DHAJA and MARCUS WOLFE finally have a normal conversation and come to a compromise about Rahne and her having more babies. NOAH goes back to Japan and runs into CONNOR who knows who Maxly is and spills the beans about her being Vylin’s daughter. MAXLY is visited by MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN who had her in mind to come work for the Viper project during the summer as a designer and she offers to consider his proposal. CONNOR has to tell SAMANTHA about what he finds out and lets her know Maxly has been having sex with his brother and Sam is shocked. SAMANTHA seeks out MAXLY and the two get into a heavy conversation that reveals more of Maxly’s self-doubts. MARCUS visits with ZHARA VELIC and tells her the ‘Odo Act’ has passed which helps out people with strong abilities or shapeshifting, which means she will be out of the facility by the end of the year. ANNA and JASILOS VIOBAHN have their first session together and the little boys shows more of his angry and sad side about his mother’s death. MARIEL OKEA is back on Earth and runs into SAHARAH MUNROE only to be pushed aside when DARON LETHO-EVEK begins to peacock around and gets possessive. MAXLY decides she needs to talk to her mother and reveals to her about having sex with Noah and her preoccupation with her looks. They decide she will get her breasts reduced and then have a mother-daughter day out. KENDRA DEVIN seeks out NERYS DORR and Nerys tells her about her move to Bajor in two months and gets some help for the weekends. Third Week When CONNOR ALMIN seeks out PATRICK REESE, he asks him if he could change his last name to that of the Captains. Reese is flattered and agrees if Connor will call him Pa. ABBOTT THAY meets up with VYLIN ELBRUNNE in the dark en route home and scares her into recusing herself from her place in a Syndicate case. VYLIN is terrified and having a breakdown when ANDRUS ELBRUNNE explains to her they have to do something about this or it will keep happening. Hoping to get something done, ANDRUS talks to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE who is in intelligence and let’s he know the information to pass on. SAMANTHA does this by explaining the situation to JACKSON MOYER in hopes Abbott will be caught and given the help he needs. TARA VONDREHLE explains to CHIARO DHOW that his twins FELICITY VONDREHLE and DOMINIC VONDREHLE have had their corrective surgeries and will be okay. SAMANTHA goes to CONNOR’s place and talks to him about her hard day at work before they relax during a movie. Later, CONNOR gets a communication and he leaves with SAMANTHA where he finds out he is Valedictorian. INDIRA FROBISHER is out at a museum with CEDRIC FROBISHER and CARSTEN FROBISHER when Cedric starts wondering about just how important they are to Kennedy. BENJAMIN WOLFE realizes that KARYN WOLFE is getting a little more moody after being pregnant and they talk about his examination for engineering. MARCUS WOLFE is out with NERYS DORR at a special location when the two confess their love for the other. CONNOR goes out with MARIEL OKEA and they talk about Samantha and breaking Mariel’s cherry before he is married. NERYS and MARCUS stay over at her place and in the morning, she clarifies that she has a house on Bajor, but he asks for her to stay with him. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and REESE are in the gym when he asks him to box only to get knocked out and ask for a rematch later on. Fourth Week When CONNOR ALMIN finds out that he is Valedictorian he seeks out DR.BORASH and tells him about it, only for the man to think he is trying to kill him and calls security. CONNOR is pissed off about Borash and talks to KARYN WOLFE about an investigation before realizing she is pregnant and trying to help out. PATRICK REESE is surprised and insulted by BORASH who decides to inquire about Connor, only to put the man in his place. CONNOR goes to see MARIAME FUKUSHIMA and talks about his decision to invite Borash to his graduation and then explains he has a girlfriend now. NOAH ALMIN is back from house hunting and discusses the possibilities with MARIAME and his step-son JASILOS VIOBAHN-ALMIN. For their first informal dinner, REESE, SAMANATHA and CONNOR sit around and talk about things like their past and Reese’s experience knocking the president out. SAHARAH MUNROE is at DARON LETHO-EVEK’s apartment when she has a texting conversation with MARIEL OKEA. She explains she is sorry and would like to be his friend, but before they can make up, Daron takes her communicator and destroys it. They get into a fight and he punches her hard enough to make her pass out. WILLIAM BELL is out on a date with his ex-girlfriend and her husband when he realizes it was a set up to meet MOIRA HEDRIN. They talk and make plans for another date. Cardassia Plots First Week At YORKIN DAMAR’s house, brother-in-law BRY VENIK is there to hang out with him while their wives talk about babies and other things. QUESTA DAMAR from the past arrives to the future to talk to GWENI DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR about her condition. Gweni shares what has happened and Questa begins to see just how isolated and sad her co-wife is and vows to stay a little longer to see her. Second Week When YORKIN KORINAS and AVARIN INDUS are at the Damar house, he runs into QUESTA DAMAR from the past and at first thinks it is Lali. When he realizes who it is, he is finally able to say goodbye to her. On a vacation planet, GWENI DAMAR and past QUESTA talk about many things, mostly focusing on the children and their lives now. They talk about Kegen and Gweni convinces her co-wife into going to him as a vision. AUTUMN SORENSEN hopes to have a fun time with her family at Studios Prime and takes CARLYLE SORENSEN with MADI SORENSEN on the rides before asking to do it more often. Third Week With past QUESTA DAMAR preparing to leave for her own time in 2389, she takes a moment to consult with KEGEN DAMAR about his conversation to Hebitianism. USS Fenrir First Week Finally off towards Betazed, ANTHONY NORAD and TAEVYN WOODS meet and she finds him to be an idol of hers – one she hopes to seduce into her bed! KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and JANA KORVIN are on Betazed where they pick up LAWSEN AVENO and have to explain just why Korvin will be living with them both. When TAEVYN and ANTHONY finally do have sex, she inquires with him afterwards about maybe spending some non-sex time too and having dinner together – something he begrudgingly agrees to. KESS and DELANEY talk in Ten Forward about being a mother and with LAWSEN there, they get into some interesting conversations. Second Week Getting to know the staff some more, GABRIEL BARSANOVIC talks to MATILDA PARKER and gets to know her a little more while she is working on some mumps virus’. Confronting JOVANA NADIS about her part in the Tony voice prank, ZAYANI ALMIN gets to know the woman a little better and invites her to go to lunch with her and her sister. In the Rutharian Sector, LUKE UNA with ANTHONY NORAD and MARLON NADIS go to the planet where the USS Olympia crashed and despite their bickering collect all the information they could. Finally on Bajor, ANTHONY meets with FERA MARIN who is the new teacher on the ship and introduces her to it, along with her two kids FERA VEN and FERA JAXA. DELANEY ALMIN with ZAYANI and JOVANA go to Munaziki’s on Bajor and talk about her shapeshifting and bellydancing, something she agrees to do if she could do it as Zayani. Since they are close, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO with LAWSEN AVENO go to the orphanage with JANA KORVIN and see THRINN MIKOS, a little boy she has been in contact with since the elections. LUKE and MARLON continue their study of the things they brought back from the crash site, while talking about their mathematical abilities. KESS is thinking more about Mikos and implores KORVIN after he tucks LAWSEN in if there is anything they can do to bring the child with them on the trip. Third Week Before leaving for the Beta Quadrant, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and LAWSEN AVENO talk to a Vedek from Bajor about the idea of adopting Mikos and they are approved. KESS seeks out THRINN MIKOS and lets him know he will be coming with them and part of the family. Finally about to leave, KESS gets MIKOS settled into the quarters before reading him and LAWSEN a bedtime story. J’PEL hopes to make more friends and starts with LELEL JO’REK who is most like her species and may be able to help her understand her emotions. In sickbay, DELANEY ALMIN gets a pregnancy check up from MATILDA PARKER and they talk about the idea of being a mother. Fourth Week Looking up information about a possible tail, LELEL JO’REK has a conversation with NEIL GRAVES who is working on the bridge on the night shift. Now with evidence, LELEL tells JANA KORVIN that they are being followed by a Romulan Warbird. They decide to outrun it and with ANTHONY NORAD, LUKE UNA and NRR’BT MADDIX’s help they lose their shadow. For the first day of school, LAWSEN AVENO meets FERA VEN and FERA JAXA, like Ven a lot more since they are about the same age. For all those born in April, there is a big party and ANTHONY goes to it meeting with DELANEY ALMIN. They talk and he seems more open about her pregnancy. TAEVYN WOODS is there as well and gets to know NRR’BT a little more, feeling bad for him and his past relationships. J’PEL is also invited to the party by KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and talks to LUKE about the future and their families. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Finally going into labour, LANA BERN’s water breaks but that doesn’t stop mCELAR BERN from abusing her in the process. He orders for his mother to be induced as well and mDR.SERIK helps deliver mLAKAR BERN (April 16, 2405). At the same time, mCYDJA BERN goes into labour and mDAYIN LETHO is there to deliver mSAHARAH MUNROE (April 16, 2405). She is a little early and breeched, making mCELAR to think she is dead. mDAYIN steals her away and shows her to her biological father mJAMES MUNROE before they name her. Trill Plots Third Week On Trill, LAUREN AL-KHALID with ZAHIR AL-KHALID are celebrating their co-marriage to KATRIONA AL-KHALID nee DHAJA. Once they are finished with their celebrations they plan on enjoying the honeymoon (April 15, 2405). Betazoid Plots Fourth Week Opening up another Munaziki’s on Betazed, MYLEE PIPER talks to MORGAN DEVRIX and applies to be the head chef of the Devrix residence until her restaurant opens in 2406. #04 April, 2405 #04 April, 2405 #04 April, 2405